Fear The Dark: The 88th Hunger Games (SYOT)
by ThatOneGuy875
Summary: My first SYOT. wont be taking applications from reviews: PM ONLY! -OPEN
1. Prologue

April 25th, 2088

"Mr. Hunter. Is the arena ready for the games? The reapings start in a week."

"Of course President Gold. The arena is based off an old idea called 'daylight savings'. Every day the days will become an hour shorter, until there is no sunlight. There will also be no weapons in the Cornicopia, only supplies and food."

"Won't that make the bloodbath shorter?" the president asked.

"Yes, but that's the idea this year. The gamemakers and I want there to be longer games. There will also be fewer medicine, supplies, and food in the arena, but more weapons."

"This better not disappoint me, Jack. I had high hopes when I hired you as head gamemaker."

"Thank you, Mr. President. I need to go run a few more Sims and then the arena is good to go."

"Of course. Let the games, begin."

 _Gamemaker HQ, Capitol_

"Alright everyone. I want the sims run three more times a day before the reapings. We can't let the Capitol down, especially with how long these will be. Lenora, I want you to oversee this while I handle interviews."

"Got it Jack, if anything comes up I'll let you know."

"Thanks Len, now get to work people."

 **AN:** So here we go, my first SYOT. I might do more depending on how this one goes. Next chapter will be the template. Also, the crazier the ideas for the triibutes, the more likely they'll get in (not only bat-shit crazy, but a lot of out-of-the-box thinking too) so see ya later folks.

AN2: Read tribute template for more info, it's at the bottom.


	2. Tribute Template

Template For Tributes:

Name:

Age:

Gender:

District:

Appearance:

Personality (not a long list of adjectives please):

Backstory:

Friends (don't need a bio if you don't want to send one, but I may write them in a way you don't like):

Family (same with friends):

Reaped/Volunteered:

Reaction to being Reaped/Reason for volunteering (don't put shocked or it ain't going in):

Reaping outfit:

Goodbyes:

What they do on the train:

Opinion on the games:

Token (optional, but better chance of getting in if you put one):

Strengths (no, "Can use axe can shoot bow and arrow can break spine with bare hands):

Weaknesses (more of these=higher chance of getting in):

Fears (same with weaknesses):

Parade outfit:

Weapon of choice:

What they do in training (more details higher chance):

Allies (yes or no, PM to me first, and then I will tell you if they said yes or not):

What they do in private session:

Suggested score ("suggested" for a reason)

Interview angle:

Interview Outfit:

Games Strategy ("win" is not a viable strategy. sorry lazy bums):

Bloodbath strategy:

Preffered death:

Why they should win:

Quote (optional, but higher chance of getting in):

I would do an example but I'm to lazy. After I get a few Tributes in I'll put up a Donation System.

AN: ALSO I will be putting one of my own Tributes in. This tribute will not win, and I will reveal his/her reaping after a few people send in Tributes. Another thing to not is the the first 5 people to send in Tributes, I will automatically take into the games. Let the games begin!


	3. Points System

**AN:**

Before we get started, I have already received three tributes, so two more left before I actually care who goes in.

One tribute: 10 points

Two tributes: 20 points

Short reviews: 5 points each

Long reviews: 10 points each

Getting someone else to send a tribute (you both have to say their recommended): 10 points (per person, and both people get them)

If all your tributes die you get 50 points to spend on whoever is alive.

Pooling points with other people is fine. PM me and I'll PM them. At the end of each chapter I'm putting everyone's point totals.

 **COSTS** **FOOD**

1 meal: 1 point. They can survive off this, but it will starve them.

Feast: 4 points. Three meals a day for two days. You pick the food.

 **WEAPONS** Sharp stick: 2 points

Dozen throwing knives: 5 points

Dagger: 5 points

Bow w/ dozen arrows: 10 points

Sword: 20 points

Axe: 20 points

 **SUPPLIES** Box of matches: 1 point

Water Bottle: 2 points (like aquafina)

Pillow: 5 points

Blanket: 6 points

Reusable Water Bottle with filtration: 10 points

Tent: 10 points

 **NOTES** These are free, but can't be specific. No 'theres a mutt in that cave' or 'that tribute is three miles in that direction' make them encrypted or a riddle

 **USELESS**

Things that are useless are like nail polish, makeup, hair gel, toilet paper, etc. Most of these are one point, but PM me and I'll bargain depending on the item.

 **AN2:** Going to try to get reaping number one up later tonight.


	4. List Of Available Tributes

**AN:** I'll get this filled out as they come in. Names will go when their reapings are wrote.

District One:

M- Taken- Blake Collins. Age 18

F- Taken- Rose Esther Parker. Age 18.

District Two:

M- Taken- Elling Wells. Age 18.

F- Taken- Rhyo Flint. Age 17.

District Three:

M- Taken- Lucas Persus. Age 16.

F- Taken- Pixel Cotton. Age 14.

District Four:

M- Taken- Orion Douglass. Age 17.

F- Taken- Brooke Evans. Age 17.

District Five:

M- Ezri (Sparks) Irving. Age 15

F- Isaac Foster. Age 15

District Six:

M- Taken

F- Taken

District Seven:

M- Taken- Fabian Scarborough. Age: 16

F- Free

District Eight:

M- Reserved

F- Reserved

District Nine:

M- Taken

F- Taken- Aria Wilks Age. Age 15.

District Ten:

M- Free

F- Taken

District Eleven:

M- Taken

F- Taken

District Twelve:

M- Taken- Field Evergreen. Age 17

F- Taken

These will be filled in as the tributes come in.


	5. District One Reapings

_**Rose Parker, female from one**_

 _District One, Day of Reapings_

Rose looked at her slender frame in the mirror. She stood at five foot six, with shoulder length, jet-black hair. Her husband, Josiah, was in the kitchen.

"Josiah? Can you grab the stuff? We have to go back in town for my last Reaping." Rose Parker was telling her boyfriend, Josiah.

"Sure hun, let me grab Ash's things."

Rose's husband walked in with Aisling (Ash) their 5 month old daughter.

"You couldn't have waited another month to have been born" Josiah joked. Rose was 18 years old and 11 months. This was going to be her last Reaping.

"Not my fault, ask the douches that are my parents."

"You know Rose, they did raise you."

"Tell me that when we're closer to their house."

Rose, Josiah, and Ash climbed down the ladder of their treehouse, gawking once again at the sights of the dense woodland of District one.

Rose's mother was a neurologist in district one. Her father was a chiropractor.

Rose was a disappointment. She got barely average grades in school, she spent most of her time in the woods, earning the nickname dryad from her tutors.

 _Rose's house_

 _Unbeknownst to Rose, her parents are having a very deep conversation about what's going to happen soon. Sylvester Patrick, Rose's father is against the decision. Mary Celeste, is the one forcing it._

"Sylvester why aren't you supportive of my decision?"

"Because, Mary, you are trying to force our daughter to do something she doesn't want to do! She's _happy_! She was never happy when she lived with us. Josiah, Ash, the woods, those are the things she loves! Why can't you see that."

"I can see that! I don't want that! She is making a fool out our family! My reputation is at stake, Syl, and you can't see past that enough to know that she's going to ruin us!"

"I don't give a damn about your reputation! I care about our _daughter_! Why can't you?"

"That's it Sylvester! If you don't agree with this I'm divorcing you!"

That got Sylvester to think. Mary made all the money, and like it or not, that made her head of the household. The rest of his thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.

 **Rose**

They reached the house of Rose's parents, and when Rose knocked, she was surprised to find her parents waiting in the living room.

"Rose" her dad began, "We have decided, that after the Reapings, you are going to come back to town and live with us."

Rose was stunned, "Wha- Why?"

Her mother took over. "Because you are the district freak. Our reputations are at stake because you want to run off and do your own thing. It's very selfish, Rose. I thought we raised you better than that." Roses father sat there, cringing at every word.

"Mrs. Parker." Josiah started to say.

"No Mr. Matthew. There will be none of this. You and your daughter will have to find somewhere else to stay. There will be no negotiations. If you aren't here by the end of tomorrow, you're being disowned."

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS!" Rose screamed as she ran out the door. Josiah followed her, Ash in his arms.

"Rose-"

"Not right now Josiah, I'm going down to the creek."

The bells rang, signalling the start of the reapings.

"Never mind!" Rose stormed off to the crowd. She had her finger pricked to confirm her identity and made her way to the 18 year olds.

"Helloooo District One!" Issac King, the District One escort said. "It's Reaping day! I'm excited! I hope you guys are. Before we get to the moment of truth, a short message from the Capitol."

" _ **The hunger games-"**_ The video began.

 _'The usual Capitol propaganda'_ Rose thought to herself. The video kept playing for the next minute and the Rose got a bad feeling in her stomach.

"Iiiiiiitttttttsssssss time!" King said, "Let's switch things up this time. Men first."

King put his hand in the bowl, and pulled out a name.

"Killian Dark!"

"I volunteer!" a voice rang out of the crowd.

'Of course' Rose thought. 'This _is_ District One'

The boy who volunteered looked around 18, and (though Rose wouldn't admit it) was pretty good to look at.

"A volunteer! How exciting! What is your name you brave young man!"

The boy smirked "Blake Collins."

"Everyone give a hand for this year's male tribute!" The crowd clapped. "Now, time for the ladies."

King put his hand in the bowl and, for a second, Rose felt like it was going to be her. She realized that it probably wasn't, but then King said the fateful words.

"Rose Parker."

The world stopped. Rose was on the verge of tears. No one would volunteer for her, as her mother said, she was the district freak.

She made her way up to the stage and looked into the eyes of Blake. She shook his hand and the peacekeeper brought her to the visitation rooms.

"15 minutes" he said as Rose's mother came in.

"Rose. I'm sorry."

"No you're not, mother. You could care less. All you care about is your reputation."

Mary scoffed, "Rose! I thought I-"

"No mother, you didn't raise me like that at all. You raised me to be like you, and I am. I'm not returning home mother. I love my life out in the forest too much. I love my little girl. I love Josiah. I'm not giving up my family just so you and Father can turn me into something I'm not. Farewell, mother. Now leave."

Roses mother scoffed once more, but left. Soon after, Josiah walked in. Rose couldn't hold it anymore. She started crying, and crying, and crying. Soon, Josiah joined her. An then baby Ash, who wasn't even 5 months old, started crying too. For what felt like hours they just cried together.

When they finally broke, Rose looked into Josiah's eyes. "I'm going to make it back. I promise."

"I believe you."

"And to make sure of it, I'm doing this." Rose bent down on one knee and said, "Josiah Matthew, will you marry me?"

Josiah had more tears swelling in his eyes.

"Rose-"

"Times up." The peacekeeper had returned. Rose started screaming and crying while the peacekeeper dragged her away. Josiah just sat there, shocked at what was happening.

 _ **Blake Collins, Male from One**_

"Remember the plan kid. Use your looks, and your personality. Get close to people and destroy them. Poison the career pack, hell, get someone else to kill the girl, she won't be missed. Try to watch twelve, they won't be having a back to back win." Gordon was telling him.

Blake had just volunteered for the Hunger Games. He had been preparing for years for that exact moment, and it was kind of disappointing.

Blake was having a talk with Gordon Staley, the person who taught him everything. Blake had no family, his mother died when he was 2, and his father drank himself to death after that. He had no siblings.

"Yes, Gordon. We've been over this a thousand times. I'll win, trust me."

"Times up." The peacekeeper came in and said. Gordon gave him a gold ring with a ruby in the center, then Blake got on the train.

The 5 (alive) mentors were discussing who would mentor who.

Blake had hoped he'd get Nolan Heath, who had won the 79th games by feeding lies to the careers, while hunting the other tributes. He had the killed the final tribute and won.

The girl walked in the train shortly afterwards, and Blake let out a silent scoff. She had been crying. 'Weak' he thought, 'I bet she won't make it past the bloodbath.'

"Alright kids," Morgan Andrews, the winner of the 84th games said. "Rose, I'm going to be your mentor. Blake, you have Nolan."

Blake's heart did a skip, this was going to be easy.

"You guys grab something to eat, and then we need to talk strategy."

Blake and Rose made their way to the dining car. They sat down and realized it was just them. Blake began eating some roast and potatoes, when he noticed Rose not eating.

"You okay?" He asked with fake sympathy.

"Yeah," she answered, "Just noxious"

Blake noticed a gold band on her finger. "That your token?" he asked.

"Yeah, it's a wedding ring." 'Its cheap ass' he thought. "It's nice" he said with a smile.

She blushed, "Thanks, so is yours."

Blake looked down at his ring, "Thanks, it's from a friend."

They finished eating and parted ways with their mentors.

"So, whatcha gonna teach me?" Blake asked Nolan.

"First things first kid. I saw what you were doing in there. The fake sympathy, smiles to go with it. You hide it good, almost as good as me. The scoff gave it away earlier, or I would've thought you were sincere. That's good, you need that. So, what else can you do."

Blake wasn't ready for that, but he figured since that's how Nolan won his games, that's how he knew.

"C'mon kid, spit it out."

"Oh, uh, I can throw a damn good knife, and am pretty good at hand to hand combat,"

"Hand to hand combat?! The hell do they teach in the academy these days?"

"Didn't go to the academy," Blake said.

"DIDNT GO TO THE ACADEMY! Why the hell did you volunteer!"

Blake frowned, "Because I know I can win."

Nolan mumbled to himself, something about not going to the academy, before he talked again, "Well kid, by now I think you know that deception is key in this. You have that narrowed down pretty good, but we're going to hone it on this ride. Also, learn how to use an axe or a sword or something while we're in the Capitol. You won't be able to survive with 'hand to hand'."

Blake thought that was probably a good idea.

 **ROSE**

"So, Rose, what are you good at?" Rose's mentor, Morgan Andrews, asked her.

"Well, I'm pretty good with plants, I can identify every one. I also a bit of first aid. And I can use a dagger."

"Okay, that's good. Any weaknesses?"

"I can't swim, and I'm allergic to bees. I'm also nine weeks pregnant."

Rose expected Morgan to be surprised at that sentiment, but she seemed unfazed.

"Okay, we don't have enough time to teach you to swim, so stay away from water. As for bees, I'll find a way to get some cream or something in case you get stung."

"You're not surprised I'm pregnant?"

"Oh, honey. Have you not watched the past years games? There's been a girl that went into labor during these. Nine weeks is nothing."

"Oh, okay."


	6. District Two Reapings

District Two Reapings

 _District 2, Reaping Day_

 **Rhyo Flint**

Rhyo awoke for her slumber bright and early on the reaping day in District 2. It was her time. She was going to volunteer, and kill kill kill.

She made her way to the basement of her enormous house which was where her gym was.

She started hitting a punching bag, and after 7 punches it broke.

'New record' she thought. The last record was 11 punches.

She decided she had enough of the bags and moved to the throwing knife area. She took three knives per target, and each target had a picture on it.

*Thunk* a knife went in the head of a target with a picture of her mother.

*Thunk* the stomach of her father.

All the other targets didn't have any pictures, because she knew no one else. She never went to school because when she was three she tore a frogs limbs off piece, by piece, by piece. Her father saw her do it and decided against school.

When she was five, her parents gave her another shot at normalcy, and bought her a fish. Rhyo had sushi for dinner that night.

At age seven, Rhyo's parents gave her another try, this time with a horse. Five minutes after, it was moving target practice.

When Rhyo was growing up, her parents told her many times that she would be dead, except murder was illegal. Rhyo then had the bright idea to enter the games, and trained for it every day since.

Her parents moved all of her stuff into the basement, and put in a training center so they didn't have to send her to the academy. Rhyo had to teach herself though, because her parents didn't want to risk human life.

The moment she volunteered would be the best moment of her life, being able to kill, at max, 23 other people. She would terrorize everyone and bury knives in their bodies.

She would tear some apart, limb by limb.

She would torture them, make them suffer.

If she could have sex with death, she would totally go for it.

She looked at the time and decided to leave. She caught a look in the mirror, but decided against changing. The next victor of District 2 shouldn't bother herself by looking good.

She pricked her finger on the DNA thingy and made her way to the girl group. She snarled at a couple rich girls before getting to the front.

The escort made his way to the stage. "Hello 2! How are you guys doing today, just kidding, I don't care. Let's get this over with so I can eat!" His name was Johnny Queen, and he was probably the only person Rhyo could tolerate.

"Ladies first! Andrea Simmons!" He pulled out.

"I volunteer!" She yelled, adrenaline rushing through her veins.

"Oh great! Another one," Queen muttered.

Rhyo made her way onto the stage while Johnny pulled the mans name out of the bowl.

"Wes Fields," he said.

"I volunteer!" A boy said. He was tall. Really tall. Rhyo would enjoy toying with him.

The two tributes of District Two shook hands, and soon after a peacekeeper led her to the goodbye rooms where her parents were waiting. "15 minutes," he said.

Her father started the 'goodbyes'. "Good riddance! I'm so happy you volunteered! I can't wait to watch you die!" He was a very 'get to the point' kind of guy.

"Now now Pyro, she is still our daughter," her mother said in her defense.

"Oh please, mom. I could care less. It's just going to be your faces I see when I stab these losers." Rhyo said.

"You shouldn't kill everything, you know. It's rude," her mother replied.

"But they're annoying. And it's fun," Rhyo responded. "Now can you guys leave, I have a train to catch."

Her mother led the way out the door and on their way out her father raised his middle finger at Rhyo. She kindly returned the gesture.

Rhyo practically bounced onto the train. 'This is going to be fun' she thought.

 **Elling Wells**

 _District Two, Reaping Day_

Elling awoke from his slumber on Reaping Day feeling like shit. He felt groggy, and that was not what he wanted to feel like on the day for him to volunteer.

When Elling was six, his family owned a store. This was the hight of their wealth though, because soon rumors of his mother cheating on his father with Sean Skyler, one of the richest men of the district, arose. Soon they were found to be true, and their families reputation was ruined. They used what money was left to send Elling to the training center so he could volunteer.

Elling was definitely not the person who should've won the Men's Tournament that year. He was tall, standing at 6'4, but didn't have much muscle. He guessed all the boys took a lazy year or something, because he won. Sure, he put in a hell lot of work, and had enough determination to fuel the train for 3 years, but he wasn't exactly ruthless. Nevertheless, he won, even beating his friend, Cloelius, who was in his final year of being able to volunteer, being 18.

He didn't know who won the female side, but he knew it wouldn't matter because the crazy girl from the Flint residence was volunteering, and no one wanted to get on her bad side. The stories that went around the district about her were enough to tell Elling to stay the hell away. It seemed that's what everyone else thought as well.

He got out of bed and put some khakis on. 'Which shirt' he thought. He decided on a purple button-down shirt. He put some dress shoes on and found himself on the way to the town square, to meet his friends.

He reached the square, and saw Cloelius and Raya.

Cloelius waved at him to join them. When he got there, the two friends of his were in a conversation about how long Elling would last.

"I think crazy bitch will stab him just because she could." Cloelius said. He was a great friend.

"Nonsense! He'll at least make it to the final four, then he'll probably be killed by some loser from the outer districts," his other friend, Raya said. He was severely questioning his choice of friends at the moment.

The three of them laughed together, and Elling wondered, for a brief second, if this was the last time they would laugh together.

Elling was poor, poorer than a lot of people, maybe the poorest if it wasn't for Raya's family. Each year the Academy takes three people in for free, Raya was one of them. Her parents could barely afford food every night. She may have been the only person Elling truly felt sorry for, so he took her under his wing. They truly thought of each other as siblings.

Cloelius was different. He and Elling had been friends since Ellings family had to move closer to the Nut, where both their parents worked. When they were younger, the two boys ran to the trees of the mountains, raced, climbed, and did anything they could competitively.

The bells chimed, signaling the Reaping. "See you in the goodbye room!" Cloelius shouted to Elling. They chuckled as each of them found their designated age groups.

"Hi folks! How are you doing today? Just kidding, I don't care. Let's get this over with!" Johnny Queen, the districts escort said. Elling had mixed feelings about the man, but decided to put them on hold, he had to survive two weeks with the man after all.

Johnny played the video from the capital as per usual, and once he was finished Elling perked up a tad.

"Time to get started! Ladies first. Andrea Simmons!" Queen called out.

"I volunteer!" A voice said. She walked on the stage in some shitty clothes that looked sweaty. She had long black hair that went to her hair, and Elling may have spent more than a second looking at her curves.

"Congratulations lady, what's your name?" Queen asked, clearly looking bored.

"Rhyo Flint! The next victor of District Two!"

'Not on my watch' was the first thought that went through Ellings head.

"That's great honey. Now for the boys! Wes Fields!"

"I volunteer!" Elling shouted. He walked onto the stage and shook Johnnys hand.

"Good job bud, now what's your name?"

"Elling Wells."

Johnny gave a humph of recognition, "Okay then, shake hands."

Elling reluctantly obliged, and when he looked into the eyes of his partner, he saw the most beautiful eyes ever. They were blue, and changed to gray. They really popped against her pale skin and red lips.

He shook hands with Rhyo and a peacekeeper led them to the goodbye rooms. Elling sat down and his parents came through the door.

"Elling you're going to do great! Come back home to us son." His father, Gaius, started.

"Son, this is really honorable, trying to fix my mistake. But please don't let it kill you, I need you back here at home." His mother said, around the same time.

"It's okay guys, I'll be back in a few weeks. Just save some watermelon for me." Elling joked.

The family laughed, "Okay, Ell, just, come home, please." His mother said.

They all hugged and then his friends came.

"Hey man, don't forget those tips on taking down a big guy with a close range weapon Jules taught us, maybe you'll actually hit something." Cloelius said.

"Sure, and maybe you'll get a girlfriend. You know I'm probably the weakest strength guy out of our age group."

"You're probably still stronger than the other non-career district tributes," Cloelius said.

Raya just sat there watching the exchange between the age old friends. The two made eye contact and Elling felt sad for his sister-like figure. She also wanted to volunteer, and probably would. She is way better at almost everything than Elling is. His last wish for the two of them was for her to win her games.

"Oh, by the way, I bought this for today," Raya said, handing him a silver band, simple, yet it meant a lot.

"Thanks Ray, it means a great deal to me," Elling said.

Just then, the peacekeeper came, taking the friends out of the room. Elling boarded the train, thinking about what he just gave up in order to right his mothers wrongs.

 **Rhyo**

She walked up to the train, ready to meet her mentor and torment the tall boy. She was already ready to win, and why not have some fun as well. The previous victors were having a conversation, so Rhyo made it her goal to find the boy.

She saw him in the dining car, stacking his plate with food. She smiled 'this will be fun'

"So dead meat, do you plan on taking the mantle of leader for the careers, or should I?" Rhyo said.

"Umm, I was just going to let everyone else choose, I'm not picky."

Rhyo let out a hmmph. He was no fun. She would just have to up her game.

"Well, we'll settle that matter when we have the rest of the careers. So, how would you like to die? Knife to the back? Arrow in the throat? Or you could let me have my way with you. It will be very pleasing, for me at least."

He genuinely looked scared at that, and eyed the door. Rhyo turned around to see what he was looking at. It was Paige Turner, the Babe of the Capital. Rhyo scoffed. He _was_ a boy after all.

The mentors came in after that. Paige, as well as Dane Smith and High Hughes, who won back to back games.

"Alrighty kids, we're going to mix it up a bit this year," Paige started, "Elling, I'm going to be your mentor. Rhyo, you get Dane."

Rhyo was a tad bit pissed. She was supposed to be the pretty one on the train. She was supposed to distract the boy and keep him from learning anything. Instead, he gets the one person that could teach him, and look good doing it.

Paige and Elling went to a different room, whereas High went off to his room. He technically still had to be in the capital to get sponsors, but that didn't mean he had to have anything to do with the tributes themselves.

"Come on Rhyo, let's leave this car before Johnny gets here, he usually hogs all the meat anyway," Dane, her new mentor, said.

"It's okay Dane, I don't need any guidance. I'll be fine, plus all I've been able to do all my life was practice for these. That and I might put a knife in you, and you're too pretty for that."

"Suit yourself," Dane said as he followed High.

Rhyo made her way to her room and decided to nap for the rest of the short train ride to the Capital.

 **Elling**

"So, Elling, tell me about yourself. Anything I need to know? Allergies, fears, etc." Paige was telling him.

When they called Paige the Babe of the Capital they really didn't lie. He thought his partner was pretty, but this was beauty at its finest.

"Umm, I don't trust very easily. I also am fairly weak physically, I prefer long range. I also can't see very well, but I never got glasses. And sometimes my eyes blow things out of proportion, like huge couches, tables the size of houses, boobs- I mean Buttes the size of mountains."

Elling hoped that Paige didn't catch his slip up, but she let a slight smirk. 'Dammit' he thought.

"Well, that's not as bad as I thought. Some of those could be considered strengths. Also, you're pretty fair to look at, use that."

"Got it," Elling replied. 'This is going to be a wild ride.'

AN: So I know it's been a while, but I've been waiting for more tributes. I doubt I'll have District Three out tonight, but I'm aiming for tomorrow night. No promises though. Also, this week shouldn't be as bad as next, but I've got a bunch of band stuff these next two weeks, so don't count on much. I'll try to finish reapings by this weekend, but I kind of need the rest of the tributes for that, so please send in. Also, per 4 districts I will be doing a poll on which tribute everyone likes the most. Said tribute, let every four districts, will be getting 100 points for me to use for them. Send in more tributes!


	7. District Three Reapings

District Three Reapings

 _District Three, Reaping Day_

 **Lucas Persus**

Lucas awoke, tired as hell. He maybe stayed up late reading and taking notes on 'Energy Sources: Vol. 4'. He had almost made the breakthrough of a lifetime, he smiled envisioning the headlines in the Capital: "Boy from District 3 creates cleaner energy source for Panem, the trick. It's made from the sun." That's right, Lucas was going to make the first non-coal energy source for Panem.

But that would all have to wait, Lucas really wished he had the self control to put the book down. He rubbed his eyes and looked in the mirror, his red hair contrasting a lot against his pale skin. He put on some green pants and a shirt, which had microscopic LED stripes. He had invented it himself.

"Lucas, wanna have a quick spar real quick?" Lucas' stepfather, Toby, asked him. Toby had been a street fighter before he married Lucas' mom, Suzy.

"Sure, half speed though, right?" Lucas responded.

Toby laughed, "Sure, but it won't do you much good."

Lucas walked into Toby's boxing room, which was just an extra room in the house. He put on some gloves and then got on the pad.

As soon as he hit the pad Toby threw the first punch. Lucas quickly dodged it, throwing a jab of his own. It hit Toby in the stomach, leaving him open for a right hook to the head, which Lucas sent flying. Toby blocked it though, jabbing Lucas in the stomach. Lucas felt winded, and in that brief moment, his guard was left down. Toby took advantage, giving the three jabs to the stomach, their set stopping point.

"Dammit Toby, I thought I had that one," Lucas said, out of breath.

Toby laughed, "Maybe next time bud. You need to get ready though. It's reaping day."

Lucas checked his watch. It was 10:00! The reapings start in a half hour! He grabbed some waffles and ran all the way to the town square, with only five minutes to spare.

"Hello District Three! Glad to see you smartasses decided to get out of bed. Now, before the reapings, a quick video from the Capital," Varya Holt, the District escort said to the awaiting crowd.

The video played, and Varya put her hand in the bowl. Suspension built up by the crowd betrayed Lucas, because the name Varya said was his.

"Lucas Persus!"

He was terrified. He cowered down whilst walking through the crowd. He saw his sister in the crowd. They made eye contact and he cowered a bit more. He whimpers down a bit more, then locked eyes with his mother. A tiny thought ran through his head.

By the time he saw Toby, that thought pounded into his brain. 'I can win this.' And oh would he. The moment he was on the stage he was a different man. Lucas Persus: The Victor of the 88th Hunger Games.' He smiled and waved at the crowd, knowing he would win.

"Great. Thank you Mr. Persus. Our female tribute will be, Pixel Cotton!"

Lucas locked eyes on his district partner. He could beat her in a fistfight, sure, but she had the look of someone he should watch. Lucas knew he was right about that. He always was right.

The peacekeepers led the two to the goodbye rooms. The two tributes split up, and Lucas went into the one where he would see his parents for the last time for weeks.

"Lucas, I'm so sorry. This shouldn't have happened. First your father left me, then you're reaped! I'm so sorry honey!" His mother said, tears coming from her eyes.

"It's okay mom, it'll just be a few weeks. I'll be back soon," he said to her.

She smiled, and boy, seeing Suzy Susper smile was one of the greatest things in all of Panem.

His sister and his mother both hugged him, and before Lucas knew it, there were tears all over him.

They left, leaving Toby alone with him.

"Don't forget kid, I'll be waiting for when you get back," he said to Lucas.

"I'm holding you to that. You better be the first person I see when I get off that train," Lucas said back.

They shared a hug, then the peacekeeper came to bring Lucas to the train.

 **Pixel Cotton**

"Alive I know what I'm doing! All I have to do is bypass the firewall, then I'll have all the information we need to blackmail Old Man Hughes," Pixel was saying to her one and only friend, Alive.

"Yes, Pixel, I know. I also know that the firewall is Capital Encrypted. It will be twenty times harder to break than the normal ones here, and we're the smartest district in Panem," he said back.

Pixel sighed. He always seemed to think Pixel was a beginner, after he taught her everything he knew.

The two of them had been on a wild ride ever since they met. They both resented the Capital, but never said so, knowing it would be suicidal. They were also pranksters, much to the chagrin of Frame, Pixels sister and the main victim of their crimes.

"Dammit!" Pixel cried out, "I've been locked out!"

Alive laughed, "What'd I tell you pix, I'm pretty damn sure I know what I'm doing."

"Yes Alive I know, I also know I know what I'm doing! And getting locked out isn't what I'm doing!"

Alive just laughed some more, "Cmon Pix, let's go do something to Frame, we haven't pranked her in like a week. Oh and by the way, I built this light source that I think you might be able to use." Alive handed her a pin of what looked to have her computer on it.

"What does it do? Other than look like my favorite friend?" She asked him.

"Hey, now that's not very nice. It's a light source. It hooks to your chest and when you tap it twice it shoots out a beam of light, blinding people," he told her.

Pixel tried it out, and sure enough it was BRIGHT.

"Sweet! Thanks Alive! Now we better get to the reapings. We'll prank Frame later."

The two of them left their little shed on the outskirts of the district and headed to the town square. They were just in time.

Pixel found her age group, and soon Varya Holt took the stage.

"Welcome District Three! Before we get to the reapings a short video from the Capital!"

The clip rolled, and Pixel thought of about twenty-three different ways she could vandalize it. She snickered to herself about one, which was put some old cartoon tune above it.

The video ended, ruining Pixels fun and Varya took the stage once more.

"This years male tribute from district three is! Lucas Persus!"

A scrawny boy slowly made his way to the stage, taking his sweet time. By the time he got up there Varya didn't even let him speak. She just reached her hand into the bowl and pulled out a name Pixel did not want to here.

"Pixel Cotton!"

Pixel looked at her sister, and immediately regretted any harmful thing she said or did to her. She expected Frame to volunteer, but the only words spoken, weren't. The look in her sisters eyes said, "I'm sorry.", and Pixel wasn't sure if she meant it.

Her first thought was 'shit'. Her next few were probably the same, but the moment her mind cleared she knew she was going to win.

She had brains, she could hack, and from the looks of the boy, she could probably take a decent amount of tributes. She decided then that she would do everything in her power to return home, even if it meant killing the tiny boy next to her.

The ruthlessness turned her from a tiny girl, into a force to be reckoned with. She resented her sister for not volunteering, but the feeling she would get when she won would overweigh that eventually.

She shook hands with the boy, and the peacekeepers led them to their goodbye rooms.

First to come we're her parents, Dell and Graphics. Her father, Dell, didn't say anything. Didn't joke like he usually did. Didn't act like someone younger than he was. He just, sat there. Her mother did as well.

Her sister on the other hand, was bawling her eyes out. She was crying all over Pixel, saying "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Over and over again. It really annoyed Pixel, but she went with the flow.

Her family was led out, replaced by Alive. Pixel may have gotten a little teary eyed during the encounter, but no one saw.

"Come back Pixel. If you don't, I'll have to hack into that firewall-"

He would've said more, but the peacekeeper led him out. Apparently her family had taken up too much of her time.

She was led to the train, and felt something rustle in her pocket. It was the pin Alive gave her! She could use that. She may well be the first district three victor in five years.

 **Lucas**

Lucas was led onto the train by Varya. His partner was there as well. He thought her name was Pixel. Drake Moore, the lone victor of District three, met them in the dining car.

"So, Mr. Moore, how do we win this?" Lucas asked.

"Well, first you stay the hell away from the Careers. I've watched the reapings for One and Two already, and most of them look ruthless. Second, you're going to want to survive. Usually if you stay alive, you win." The mentor responded.

The girl scoffed and left the room. Lucas realized he probably wouldn't be able to get any real tips from this guy until later, so he went to the rooms.

The people who designed the train thought it was a good idea to leave a power box exposed. Lucas quickly proved them wrong. He opened it up and meticulously took some wires apart. When he managed to scrape off a good foot of wire, he had thirty seconds to put them back together, or the power would stop.

The lights started flickering, _15... 14... 13..._ "Got it!" He yelled. He had successfully put them back together. He took his foot of wire, and let his hands do the work. After five minutes of messing with them, he had fashioned himself a bracelet. He decided that was enough excitement for one day, and took a nap.

AN: I decided against doing a train chapter for Pixel, mainly because I'm burnt out but I'd like to get this chapter up tonight. Also, WHERE THE HELL IS MY REVIEW SQUAD? You guys usually jump at the chance to review everytime I upload a new chapter! Was my writing on the last one not good enough! Wtf guys!? Holy shit. I need a snickers... Also, more tributes please, I'm only missing a few, and I won't start on my next four districts until their sent in. The poll is also going up tonight, so vote for your favorite tribute out of these eight!


	8. District Four Reapings

District Four Reapings

Brooke Evans, Female from Four

District 4, Reaping Day

"Excuse me," Brooke said, "But I'm volunteering today and would like to get a last minute training sesh in." Brooke was at the front door of the training center in District 4, and there was a group of friends in her way.

One of the faces turned around and Brooke realized who they where, only three of THE BEST people in the center.

First was Althea Hawk, the woman who placed 5th in this years tournament.

Second was Orion Douglass, the man who placed 1st.

The third was Jayson White, the 4th place winner, who Brooke knew had a crush on her.

Jayson turned red when she walked by, and Brooke noticed the other two stifling laughter.

Brooke made her way to the practice mats, where her best friend, Cove, was waiting for her.

"Hey Brooke," he said, long black hair waving in the wind, "Quick spar?"

Brooke obliged and got on the mat with a wooden dagger, while Cove used a wooden sword.

She dodged a few strikes and parried a few more, when she noticed a weak point. She waited until Cove went in for another strike, and attacked. She hit the point dead on.

"Dammit," Cove said, "I thought for sure I had that one."

"There's a reason you got third, Cove. And it wasn't because I held back."

In the tournament Cove and Brooke battled it out, with Brooke coming out on top. Brooke was beaten by Orion quickly though, earning her the number two spot.

"Well, Cove. It was nice, but I got me some games to win."

"You know Brooke, the games are evil. Your brother realized it, and I did too."

Brooke had heard this a thousand times.

"Well 'Golden Boy', I didn't ask for permission. I'm volunteering today wether I like it or not, and when I win, you can be like my brother, and marry a victor."

Cove laughed, not taking Brooke serious, which mad her mad. She stormed out of the training center heading home.

When she made it to her big house, she quickly ran up the stairs, not wanting to deal with her family's unsupportiveness. She quickly changed into a clean pair of training clothes, because her others were dirty and she didn't like dresses, and tried to slip out of the house.

Brooke had almost made it to the front door, when her father caught her.

"Honey, I know you're volunteering, and you know how I feel about that decision, but I want you to know that, no matter what, I love you." He said to her

Brooke was caught off guard by that sentiment, but quickly put her emotionless face back on, "I know, father."

"Good, now go win those games. Because more money is the only thing we desperately need."

Brooke laughed at her father's joke, and left her house. She was almost to the stage center, when Jayson White motioned for her to come talk. It was only him, though.

"Brooke, I know you're volunteering today, so I figured I'd let this one out. Here goes," he took a deep breath, "I love you."

Brooke had to hold in laughter, "Jeez Jayson, I'm sorry but, the feeling isn't mutual. There's someone else," she said, politely turning him down.

She saw tears in Jayson's eyes, "Can I at least get a kiss, before you go and volunteer." He asked.

Brooke thought for a second, and realized that this might be the only time this boy could kiss his crush. The only reply she gave were two arms around his neck, and the best damn French kiss a girl could give. She left him standing there in awe and got in line.

Phil Collins made his way onstage and gave the usual speech for the games. The tape the capitol always sends started playing when Brooke decided to think.

She thought about Jayson, the boy who crushed.

About Orion, the man who would volunteer today.

About Althea, who's Orion's girlfriend, and in some dramatic way will probably walk out with an engagement ring.

She thought about her father, the man whose personality is identical to Brooke's.

About her brother, Kai, one of the most outgoing men in the district.

About her mother, who is just like Kai.

But the person she thought about most, was Cove. The boy with dreamy eyes and curly hair. The boy she hated when she first met. The boy who she would want to start a family with. That's when the thought hit her.

I'm not gonna volunteer

Some other girl could go and take her place. She could stay and live with Cove. She could see her parents tomorrow. She wouldn't have to kill other kids. She wouldn't have to worry about Orion.

The kids around her started nudging her, and she asked them why.

"You've been reaped," Althea told her.

Brooke was shocked, but she only let it show for a second. No one would volunteer for her because she was the highest placing girl in the tournament, and therefore earned the right as tribute.

She made her way up the stage as Phil called the men's name.

"Jayson White!"

Brooke wondered for a second, thinking about how the games would be with Jayson instead of Orion.

She didn't get too far though, because Orion yelled those fateful words.

"I volunteer!"

Phil made her shake hands with him and he lead them to the goodbye rooms. "15 minutes," she was told.

Her family was lead in first, with Kai and her mother talking nonstop, overwhelming Brooke. Her father just nodded in her direction, spoke a few words in his wife's ear, and left.

"Okay honey, good luck," her mother said, following her father.

"It's alright Brooke, you're going to do just fine. No I'm going to go as well, to give Cove enough time with you." Kai said as he left.

After that Cove came, extremely upset.

Brooke let out a soft chuckle, "You're cute when you're sad," she said.

Cove let out a sigh, "So are you."

Brooke's stomach let loose some butterflies, "Well, if it makes you feel any better, I wasn't going to volunteer."

Cove looked like he was going to cry. He came in and hugged Brooke.

"Uh-uh," she said, "This may be my last chance to do this."

She swooped into Cove's bulky arms and kissed the absolute shit out of him.

Cove was startled for a second, then the peacekeeper came. He handed her a bracelet with seashells and left.

Orion Douglass Male from Four

Orion ran through the arena as fast as he could, not stopping to look anywhere, he knew his time was up. He thought of Althea, and why he didn't move a bit faster with her. He wondered why Jaxon had to get married by a jerk like Vera. He was gonna wonder a bit more, but a knife went through his chest. He turned to see who backstabbed him, and saw his father, Jaxon. Orion screamed.

"Orion! Shut the hell up boy, or I'll do it!"

Orion awoke in his bed in District 4 sweaty. He looked around, thankful it was only a bad dream. He checked the time, 9:43. He had about an hour to train before he had to go to the reapings.

"Boy! You better answer me you brat! When I speak you answer!"

Orion groaned. One of the only good things about volunteering for the games today was he got to get away from his abusive stepmother, and his lazy sister.

"Yes Vera, I'm sorry."

"You should be you lazy ass. Now get to the training center! I can't wait to see you volunteer later."

Orion struggled to keep his anger in, but he didn't let it show. He made his way to the training center in District 4, where he met Jayson, his best friend, and Althea, his girlfriend as of a year ago.

"'Sup O! Ready for a spar before reapings?" Jayson said to him, shaggy blonde hair waving in the wind.

"You really want to get beat before the reapings? You are desperate," Orion replied back.

Jayson turned red while Althea held in a laugh. A cough from behind them made Orion turn around, and he saw Brooke Evans, Jayson's crush, causing Jayson to turn another shad of red.

"Excuse me, but I need to get in here. I'm volunteering today and would like to get a last-minute training sesh in." She said walking by the group of friends.

When she left, Althea gave Jayson a hug. Orion wondered why, then he realized that Jayson would have to root for either his friend, or the girl he loved.

Orion looked at his friend and said, "I won't hold it against you, and I'll make sure it's one of us that get home."

Jayson just nodded and walked away.

"Give him his space," Althea told him, "It's hard enough with me having to worry about you in the games. If I have to worry about him outside of them I might have to go full on Mother Mode."

Orion gave a half laugh at his girlfriends attempt to lighten the mood. He checked his watch, 10:03. There was still a half hour to go before the reapings.

He started walking towards the training center when Althea grabbed his arm.

"You're not going to wear that to the reapings, are you?" She said pointing to his clothes. He was wearing training shorts and a blue training shirt.

He just shrugged his shoulders and kept walking.

Althea coughed, "Oh no mister, you're going to wear something nice on your big day," as she walked off, beckoning for Orion to follow

Orion groaned, but complied, knowing he didn't have a choice. Althea's father was a Field Supervisor in the Evans' fishing company, the biggest one in the district, so they had a lot of money.

Althea led Orion through her big house and into one of the rooms. She opened a closet and pulled out a button down light blue shirt and dark blue jeans. She handed them to Orion and tried to turn around, but Orion pulled his shirt off before she could.

Orion smirked at the sight of his girlfriend staring at his sculpted chest and put the blue shirt on, making Althea mad, but she didn't say anything, trying to act like nothing happened. Althea turned around before Orion put on the jeans and they left Althea's house.

They were walking down the street when they noticed Jayson talking to Brooke. Jayson caught their eyes and gave them a look that said 'go away please'. They regretfully obliged, and made their way to the Reaping.

"You know Orion, you don't have to do this." Althea said to him while they walked.

"Yes Althea, I do. Jaxson will kick me out if I don't go and 'avenge my mother'. Sometimes I hate her for volunteering, and sometimes I hate her for leaving me,"

Orion's mother gave birth to him when she was 14, and volunteered for the games soon after. She wasn't ready though, and was killed in the bloodbath. Jaxon enrolled Orion in the Academy immediately once she died. Orion met Jayson his third year, and Althea the year after. The three were inseparable and got in a bunch of trouble.

They reached the town center, and Orion got in line with the rest of the 17 year old boys, while Althea got in the one of 17 year old girls. Orion saw Jayson go in the one with the 16 year old boys, and Brooke made her way to the 17 year old girls.

Phil Collins, the district escort, made his way to the stage.

"Hello district 4! As always, I'm Phil Collins, and before we get started, a video from the capital," he said and hit play.

"88 years ago, on this day, the districts were beat by the Capital. In return, the Capital made each district participate in the Hunger Games. Each district has to send in-" '-One boy and one girl' Orion finished in his head.

The video ended and Phil began the moment everyone was waiting for. The bowl was pulled out and he put his hand in.

"Ladies first." The hand came out, "Brooke Evans," Phil read.

'That's just great' Orion thought, 'She didn't even need to say the words'

Phil put his hand in the bowl, "Now, for the boys," he pulled out a hand, "Jayson White,"

"I volunteer," Orion said, not even thinking about whose name was just called. He walked up the stage and shook hands with Brooke.

The peacekeepers led him to the goodbye room. "15 minutes," they said as Jaxon walked into the room.

"Listen boy, I don't care if you make it back here or not, but if you don't get a bunch of kills and avenge your mother and manage to make it back, you better hope the spoils keep you alive." Jaxon told Orion.

Orion couldn't take it anymore. He punched Jaxon in the face, leaving a mark that will probably become a black eye.

"You sack of shit! I did nothing to be born to you! Mom ran off and I bet you didn't try to stop her! It's probably your fault she left and all you've done since she died was be shit to me and marry a bitch!" Orion ranted.

Jaxon went in for a punch, but the peacekeepers pulled him out of the room.

Next came Vera. "Thank god," she said, "all you've been for the last 17 years was a big hole in my money. I can't wait to watch you die on the-"

She stopped mid sentence because Orion gave her a right hook to the jaw. The peacekeepers led her out before anything else happened.

After that was Jayson and Althea. Jayson came in for a bro hug and said, "you can do it man, it's your big moment, this has been your life." Orion merely nodded and Jayson left, giving the couple the room.

"So, if you don't come back-" Althea started.

"I'm coming back. And to make sure I do," Orion pulled the sapphire ring from his pocket and bent on a knee. "Will you marry me?"

"Hell yeah." Was the only response he got.

They kissed one last time before the peacekeeper came, "Times up," she said.

Althea gave him a silver necklace with a gold heart pendant and left the room. Orion walked on the train where Brooke was waiting.

Brooke

The peacekeeper led Brooke to the train, where Sarah Hollings, Finnick Odair, Killian Smoke, and Izzy Evans, Kai's wife, were waiting. The three mentors eyed her down, then told her to go eat something.

She entered the dining cart with Orion on her heels. He filled his plate of food and headed to his room. She heard the door lock when he shut it.

She shrugged her shoulders and sat down, piled a plate full of food, and ate.

After a while the Sarah and Finnick came in. "Brooke," Sarah started, "We've decided that I'm going to be your mentor." Brooke nodded.

"Where's mine?" Finnick asked. Brooke pointed to the hallway where the rooms are.

Finnick walked off, leaving Brooke with Sarah.

"So," Sarah started, "Let's talk strategy."

Orion

Someone knocked on his door. "Who is it?" Orion yelled.

"Finnick. Your mentor. Open up please." Was the reply he got.

"No thanks, I don't need it."

"Yeah, you do. You don't volunteer for the hunger games and not take advice from your mentor."

Orion sighed, "Then let me take advice later."

"Suit yourself kid." Finnick said as he left.


	9. Capital Happenings (Jack)

AN: So im bored and am just gonna do a capital chapter to let my fingers have some fun. Don't forget to review, and the poll for the favorite from district 1-4 is up! So far Lucas is in the lead with one vote (pretty pitiful guys) Enjoy!

AN2: Also, the timeframe for each Reaping happens by district, every half hour. I'll put the times down right here.

D1: 9:00 AM

D2: 9:30 AM

D3: 10:00 AM

D4: 10:30 AM

D5: 11:00 AM

D6: 11:30 AM

D7: 12:00 PM

D8: 12:30 PM

D9: 1:00 PM

D10: 1:30 PM

D11: 2:00 PM

D12: 2:30 PM

Parades happen at 10:00 AM the next day

 _Capital, 10:38, Reaping Day_

Jack Hunter had been head gamemaker for almost eight years, five of them under President Snow, and two under President Gold. This was his third under him, and Jack was feeling the pressure. Two years ago, when President Snow died of old age and Damien Gold took his spot as the new president, Damien had been shy, not really caring how Jack did his job, just making sure it happened. The next year, Damien asked for a bit more, but he still let Jack do his thing. This year, though, President Gold had become what President Snow had been. He threatened Jacks job numerous times, once saying that whatever happened to screw up the games in the arena, would happen to him.

That's what made Jack strive to create the best arena ever. His original team was now the heads of section.

Lenora Cruz, simulation head, made everything run smoothly, counting each move a tribute did and predicting the outcome.

Leo Greene, the muttation head, created each and every mutt. He also ran the Arena events. He was the idea behind the tsunami that wiped out half the tributes after they all started creating shelter in the 83rd games.

The final one, Derrick Klay, was the publicity head. Jack, of course, did interviews with Hannah Flickerman, the daughter of the late Ceaser Flickerman, but Derrick was the guy who wrote the questions, as well as Jack's answers. He was the one who gave the tributes their cues as well, and he was the guy who gave the countdown for the parades.

Jack and his crew were watching the reapings, so far District Four had just finished.

"District Four looks like a challenge for everyone else, what if we make the cornucopia surrounded by a moat?" Leo asked.

"That is an excellent idea, Leo. I'll put it on this list. We really need to get the kinks figured out, though," Jack replied.

The arena they created was in what used to be Mexico, in a town called Cozumel. It had multiple shops, but also a coast. They had almost everything built, except any traps.

"Well, what about two? The girl seems alright, and the boy is TALL. Three looks like bloodbath material, once again, but you never know with them. One is sending some pretty average tributes, for a career district, and from what I've read, neither of the two have been to the academy," Derrick said.

Jack scoffed, of course they haven't. He couldn't have a set of interesting tributes. He figured he'd re-evaluate after he met them, but from what he's seen, Four seems to be the only tributes worthy of the title Career. And the girl barely had any muscle!

They watched each crew on the train, listening to every word said.

"Did you hear that, Jack? Sounds like another liar from One," Lenora said to him.

"Hmm? I wasn't listening," Jack replied. They reminded the tape and listened to the conversation Nolan had with the one boy, who's name was Blake. It didn't raise Jacks opinion of the boy, but it sure raised his eyebrows. He may have some potential.

They made it to the two train, and noticed the girl, scaring the shit out of the boy. She wasn't that bad to look at, either. Even if she was only 17, which made Jack feel weird. She looked in her early twenties, and probably had the combat experience of a victor. They watched the scene, and then the mentors came in. Jack guessed they decided to change it up this year, because the boy got Paige, and she usually mentored the female.

They switched to the Three train, and watched as the boy took apart the power box, not getting rid of the power on the train.

"He's smart, I'll give him that. That is no easy feat," Lenora praised.

"Yeah, but he's from three, they could all probably do that blindfolded," Leo responded.

Jack smirked at the friends playful bickering. Then his attention went back to the screen as he watched Finnick Odair, the winner of, not only the 65th games, but the third Quarter Quell (which had victors come back to the arena, but there could be two victors from that. They were Katniss and Finnick) be shot down by the boy from four. The girl just talked strategy with Sarah, like all the boring tributes.

Jack hoped there would be more interesting tributes, or he may have a hard time keeping his job.

AN3: Don't forget to vote on the poll, as well as review. Also I'm close to filling out the SYOT, but not quite. Finish it off for me please, guys!


	10. District Five Reapings

District Five Reapings

Ezri Irving

District Five, Reaping Day

"Sparks, you'll be fine. I'll be back in a few weeks, hell, you can watch me win!" Ezri, Sparks, was told by her brother.

"But I don't want you to go Tim! Can't you just stay here?" Sparks said back.

"No Sparky, but dad will be here, take care of him, okay."

"Okay Tim, come back please!" Ezri said, tears in her eyes.

Her brother stood up and shook their father's hand, "Take care of her Dad. It's going to get bad soon."

"Just promise me you'll come back son." The eldest Irving said to his heir.

"Dad, you know I can't-"

"JUST PROMISE"

"Okay Dad, I'll come back."

He didn't. He didn't last the bloodbath. Sparks relived the moment in her head, the first fight, Turner stabbing her brother in the chest, the blank look in his eyes-

Ezri awoke screaming. It had been three years to the day since her brother was reaped. Her father had never been the same since the moment Tim was stabbed. Then again, neither had she. Tim and her father had been close, almost inseparable, and the two were alike in almost all ways. Unlike Sparks, who was constantly being told she was adopted, mainly as a joke, but it still hurt.

Sparks couldn't be alone. Ever. So when she looked around the room and couldn't find her father, she got scared. She started to hear Tim's voice, telling her he'd be back. She ran outside her door all the way to Dyra's house.

She busted into the house to find only Dyra in the living room.

"Hey Sparks, what's up? You haven't pranked Usher again, have you?" Dyra spoke.

"Nope, not yet anyway. Maybe after the- the- the thing." Sparks replied.

Dyra stared into her friends eyes, trying to get a read. When she couldn't, they just hugged.

"Woah there ladies, keep it PG. I'm a teenager, I might be having bad thoughts." That was Asher Jordan. Ezri's other best friend.

"Shut up Asher, you're just mad that I'm hugging D and you're not." Sparks told her Partner in crime.

"Oh trust me Sparks, if I was in that close proximity, hugging is the least I would do." Asher replied, smirk on his face.

"Wow Asher, I didn't think you had the balls to say anything like that. Much less to Dyra." And the love of Ezri's life walked in the door of the Matthew's residence. Uriah Jordan, Asher's older brother. The two locked eyes, and Sparks stared into the deep brown eyes of Uriah, warm like chocolate.

Just then the bell tolled, signaling the Reaping.

"SHIT" Sparks yelled, "I DON'T HAVE ANYTHING TO WEAR!"

"Relax babe," Dyra said, "I've got this." Dyra handed her a lavender dress that was a bit on the paler side.

The group headed to the town square, where Barry Ace was patiently waiting. The man was quite sweet in Sparks' opinion, he just chose the wrong job.

"Welcome everyone, to the 88th annual reaping! Our first and male tribute will be," Barry put his hand in the bowl, "Isaac Foster!" He yelled. A slightly muscular boy walked up the stage, almost in a daze. Sparks really felt sorry for him.

"Isaac Foster everyone!" Barry said to the crowd, "Now, onto the girl," the hand went into the bowl, "Sparks Irving!" He yelled.

Sparks forced a smile on her face. Of course this had to happen! This was unbelievable! She walked up the stage and saw Barry's apologetic stare, he didn't want to be in this situation anymore than she did.

 **Isaac**

It didn't really hit Isaac that he was reaped until his family was shedding more tears than the Nile, at least, that's what he thought it was. The Nile was in South America right? Anyway, his family.

Isaac locked eyes with all four of his brothers. They understood, and took his two sisters, as well as his parents, away.

Next came his friends, Techa and Bryan Watts. He did the whole, "I'll make it home" speech and they were forced out by the peacekeepers. He met eyes with his partner. She had been crying. A lot.

"So uh, I guess we're in this together, huh," She said to him, snapping him out of his stare.

"Uh, yeah, I guess. We should probably go meet our mentors," Isaac said.

They entered the dining car to find Barry in an intense conversation with Journey Hertz and Dalton Cummings, the mentors.

Dalton was the first to notice them, and he elbowed Barry. "Hey, what's up guys? I'm Dalton, but you guys an call me Dalt. That's Journey, and we're your mentors. We've decided to co-mentor this year, so you guys get both of us, now, let's get started."

 **AN: so holy shit. I honestly forgot about this thing. Schools been an ass. Terribly sorry guys, which is why I regret to inform you guys, that thing still isn't full. At this point, you guys can send in tributes, but if i get to their district, then I'm just gonna create new characters. As always review. Also, I think I'm gonna cut the reaping chapters a little shorter, so I can get addicted to writing the fun stuff. So if I hit your tribute and basically skip all their family and other repetitive stuff, please don't be offended. Anyway, I'm back. Review!**


	11. District Six Reapings

**District 6, Reaping day**

 **Julien Luxe**

He was close, really close. He was gonna get her today, after the Reapings. She was his. He looked at the picture of Jenny Holland sitting on the wall of his apartment, overlooking town square, and smirked to himself. This was too easy.

Sadly, Julien was still 17, so he had to attend the Reapings themselves. His partner, however, Quentin, would stay in the apartment, since he was 19.

The pair had been taking care of people that had been making trouble for their gang, Benihana, for a year now. They were just one pair that worked for them. This was their second contract, the first being an immediate success, which earned them their second one.

Benihana was a gang in District 6. The biggest one. They ran everything, from drugs to children, to money and firearms. They had influence over the peacekeepers and the mayor himself. They ran operations daily.

Of course, with every operation, there was a chance one would go wrong. One did, the reason? Jenny Holland. The bitch had stolen one of Benihana's shipments. One that included a peacekeepers gun, some ammo, about three thousand in cash, and a child. They had confirmed reports that the child was back with its family, one of the reasons this job was going to be hard.

Julien dressed in a button down, blood-red shirt, and slacks. He looked at the tattoo on his forearm. It was of a 6, bleeding, and a single line under it. The tattoo was proof that once you join you can't leave.

He eyed the rifle Quentin would be using. His partner would shoot Jenny as she left the City Square. Julien would watch and laugh as he watched her dead body hit the ground. He had been chasing her for months, and she had gotten away every time. It had really gotten on his nerves, but not today. Today, he is going to catch up.

He left the apartment building and strode down to City Square. The peacekeeper asked for his thumb and he pressed it, confirming he was who he was.

The woman motioned for him to head on, and he said, "I don't think I'm going to, I'm waiting for someone." she might not have let him go if he hadn't flashed his tattoo. Her eyes widened a little, but she let him stay. Julien waited until he saw Jenny. They locked eyes, and her terror showed. She couldn't leave though, or it might cause a scene. He knew at that moment that she was his.

 **Jenny**

'Fuck. I'm screwed. I'm dead. He's gonna kill me.'

These were the only thoughts Jenny had. She was gonna die today. She could feel it. She pressed her thumb to the ID scanner. It verified it was her, and she walked forwards.

Julien. Her tormenter. The man who had chased her all this time. 4 months. Four whole months, and he finally catches up with her. At that moment he looked just like an alligator. His mouth was open in a smile, but you could see his fangs in the back, ready to get you when you turn your back.

"Why hello beautiful, might I walk you to the Reapings?" Julien asked her, knowing full well that she had no choice.

She nodded his head and took his arm. She took back her comment about the alligator, Julien was a snake. A poisonous one, that took your life little by little.

He tried talking to her a couple times, but Jenny tuned him out. Being a dead woman walking had its perks.

They reached the point where they had to split and Julien pulled her close, "Enjoy your last hour of life because I sure will," he said with an inhuman smile.

Jenny had to admit, she was scared. The only alternative she had was to volunteer, which was suicide. Or was it? She had to hold herself from crying of happiness. She had her way out! In her excitement, she missed the Capital video, and the escort, Clint Harrison, was getting ready to pick tributes.

"As always, ladies first," Clint said giddily. Jenny thought he enjoyed this way too much. "Chloe Hartfield!"

Jenny honestly loved the look of sadness on the girls face. It was priceless! Was that sadistic? Probably. Oh well, time for the words. "I volunteer!" she yelled.

Now, Chloe's face was priceless, but Julien's, now that was pure gold.

 **Julien**

That bitch! She had the audacity to pull that! He'd show her. Oh yes little Jenny, two could play this game.

"Yes yes, all in good Mrs. Holland, but we have a show to get on with," Clint was telling Jenny, as she waved to all her fans.

He reached into the bowl and grabbed a name. Julien locked eyes with Jenny. The look of terror on her face was back, she knew what he was going to do.

"Gary Blue!" Clint shouted. It didn't do much good, because no less than three seconds after, Julien yelled the words.

"I volunteer!"

Oh yes dear Jenny, Julien would have his kill. Even if he died getting it. That kill was his.

 **Jenny**

That ass! He had to go and pull something like that? Jenny took her anger out on the wall of the meeting room. No one would come see her. No one cared. Apparently, she punched for 15 minutes, cause the peacekeeper came to get her.

She and Julien locked eyes before they got on the train. He gave her that slimy smile, but she could see the pain in his eyes. Apparently, someone wasn't happy that he volunteered. Jenny felt like she could see where that person was coming from, though maybe for a different reason.

"Hi, guys. I'm Nathan Hunt, your mentor. Shall we eat?" A man appeared from the shadows, scaring Jenny in the process. She let out a squeal, and the man laughed.

"Lesson one, don't give yourself away if you get caught. Now seriously, food," The man, Nathan, said.

Julien just grunted and sat down to eat. Jenny did the same, but on the direct opposite spot, putting as much space between her and Julien as possible.

She wasn't too sure about the decision she made a while ago, considering the company she's now keeping, and the fact that in a week she'll be fighting 23 other people to the death, and if she comes home there's a 50/50 chance she might die. But hey, she's alive. For now

 **AN: Back with another! Don't forget to review, as well as submit. Oh, and apparently I had a poll running, funny enough, it's still here. So go vote on that. See ya later. Also, started a poll for this next group of tributes, I'll add to it as I write**


End file.
